Quédate conmigo
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Austria y Suiza se han perdido en los Alpes. ¿Qué harán para pasar el frío?
1. Chapter 1

**Quédate conmigo**

-Hermosa vista.

Roderich sonrió ante el panorama que le presentaban los Alpes suizos. Tras él, Suiza permanecía serio, agarrando con fuerza la escopeta. Desde hacía un tiempo que se ponía así cada vez que Austria estaba cerca suya, pero jamás diría ni afirmaría el por qué de estar así. Se odiaba a sí mismo con toda su alma.

Y, cuando se dio cuenta de que su vista no se apartaba del trasero de Austria, más asco se cogió a sí mismo.

Roderich se giró y se acercó a Suiza. Ya no se molestaría en preguntarle qué le pasaba, simplemente, pasaría de él.

-Por mí, está bien -dijo-. Podemos irnos a casa. Parece que va a nevar.

Vash cargó la escopeta a la espalda y, sin mediar palabra, echó a andar.

Sus pasos se entorpecían debido a la capa de nieve, que cada vez se hacía más gruesa. El suizo se dejaba llevar por la inercia, no era consciente de su entorno, tan solo pensaba en sí mismo y en Austria. En el mismo capullo que le había dado por hacerle una visita, bien arreglado y peinado, bello, como siempre. Lo detestaba, detestaba su actitud tan aristocrática que lo hacía babear en sueños, no dejar de pensar en él.

Y Vash no había visto nada más bello en su vida que a aquél bello músico admirando los Alpes. Las esferas azules de sus ojos brillando con adoración a aquél paisaje con el que a cualquiera se le encogería el alma.

-¿Vash?

Pero no oyó la llamada. Demonios, ¿por qué sentía aquello? ¿Por qué _el_? Pero Suiza ya lo había decidido, él no era así. No lo diría jamás, no diría jamás que al puto Cupido se le había escapado una jodida flecha en su culo, y que lo había encadenado a la imagen de Austria, de su amigo. No se lo diría a nadie y ni se lo admitiría a sí mismo.

-¡VASH!

Suiza casi cae al suelo y, entonces, se volvió blanco.

Se giró y vio a Austria anclado en la nieve, intentando sacar la pierna que se le había quedado enganchada. Estaba algo lejos de él.

-¡Pareces tonto! -dijo- ¡Te he llamado siete veces! ¡SIETE! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Pero Vash miraba pálido y temblando la situación. Que Austria se hubiera quedado enganchado significaba que había mucha nieve, _demasiada_.

También había que sumarle que, al estar Vash enfrascado en sus pensamientos, se habían desviado y no tenía ni remota idea de dónde se encontraban.

"_Soy un grandísimo gilipollas"._

-¡Dime qué te pasa! -gritó Austria, enfadado- ¡Por tus idioteces me estoy haciendo daño, ya creía que me ibas a dejar aquí solo!

-Tienes que bajar la voz -le dijo.

-¡Encima! ¿Pero qué...?

-¡Joder, Roderich, se acerca una ventisca! -Suiza se salió de sus casillas. Ahora estaba rojo como un tomate, ya que al sacarle la pierna del agujero, había pegado demasiado su cara al vientre y entrepierna de Austria.

El músico le miró con ira, expresión que muy pocas veces se encontraba en el rostro del austriaco.

Y si aparecía, malo era.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? ¿Vivo yo aquí, acaso? ¡Eras tú el que estaba en Babia! No, perdona, ¡estás en las nubes desde hace unas cuantas décadas! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada que te importe.

-¿Y por qué no me iba a importar? ¡Eres mi amigo!

-¡LO QUE ERES ES UN...!

A Suiza se le demacró el rostro. Era la viva imagen del terror y de la confusión. Miró su mano derecha, con la escopeta a mano, recién usada. Tres disparos.

Austria clavó sus ojos en los verdes de Suiza. Miró a la izquierda, de donde había provenido un eco grave y lejano.

-Un alud -acertó.

Vash le cogió del brazo y comenzó a andar lo más rápido que le permitía a la nieve.

-Corre -rogó en voz baja al músico-. Construí casitas de madera por todas las montañas como amparo para los montañeros que se perdiesen, tenemos que encontrar una pronto. Estate atento.

Hubo un temblor. Ambos hombres respiraban con dificultad y no hacían más que clavar la mirada a la izquierda, donde una enorme montaña se encontraba invisible tras el manto de nieve que caía con furia, pero aquello tan solo era un aviso de la tormenta que estaba por venir.

Y de la montaña caía un manto de nieve que los mataría y sepultaría para siempre como no llegasen a tiempo a la cabaña que comenzaba a divisarse a lo lejos.

El ruido sordo de la nieve correr y acercarse a ellos aumentaba cada vez más de volumen. Suiza tiraba de Roderich con toda su fuerza, y Austria, presa del miedo, intentaba olvidar el dolor de su tobillo para igualar el paso de Vash.

-Ya llegamos... -sonrió Suiza.

Un temblor. Suiza abrió de un golpe y obligó a Austria entrar de un empujón. Vash entró inmediatamente después y, por suerte, le dio tiempo a asegurar la puerta.

A pesar de que Suiza construyó aquella casa en una época difícil, la estructura supo mantenerse ante el impacto de la nieve, que la desplazó dos kilómetros.

-¡AGARRATE!

Suiza señaló a Austria el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la única habitación de la cabaña. El músico pudo mantenerse, pero en el afán de asegurar la puerta, el golpe impactó a Suiza contra la pared y un hilillo de sangre tintó la fuerte madera.

Cuando todo finalizó, la casa pudo mantenerse erguida, pero estaba cubierta a más de la mitad. Algunos cristales estaban resquebrajados de la presión y el golpe, pero afortunadamente, ninguno roto.

De los muebles, tan solo estaban inservibles la mesa y las dos sillas. Suiza tuvo, en su día, la brillante idea de acoplar a la estructura de la casa los muebles más importantes, como la cama, la cocina y el armario. En su caso, el sofá también se había salvado.

Austria cojeó hasta Suiza, que veía borroso y tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

-Suiza, ¿estás bien? Venga, ánimo, la herida no es demasiado grave.

Austria presionaba con sus propias manos la pequeña brecha que se había hecho Vash. Acercó la rubia cabeza a su pecho y lo mantuvo allí, abrazado.

Suiza agarraba con fuerza una parte del abrigo de Roderich, comprimiendo el enorme sentimiento de culpa, ira, enfado y dolor que tenía. Dio gracias a Dios de que Liechtenstein no había recibido también los daños colaterales de su estúpida actitud. Pero eso tampoco lo ayudaba, porque de las dos personas a las que más quería en el mundo, una estaba herida y sufriendo por su culpa.

Vash se separó de Roderich y se puso en pie, tambaleándose.

-¡Espera, te vas a matar! -saltó Austria.

-Ah... Mmm... -Suiza cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Olvídalo. Es mi culpa.

-Ya lo sé -soltó Austria-. Pero te has dañado la cabeza, tonto. No te hagas de rogar encima.

Lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo tumbó. Suiza seguía con su semblante serio y enfadado, pero le dolió ver las manos manchadas de sangre de Roderich, de su propia sangre.

-Hay... trapos en la cocina -señaló Vash-. Los cajones están cerrados con pestillo por si pasan este tipo de cosas, pero es fácil de abrir.

Austria se acercó cojeando hasta la cocina. Cogió varios trapos y, por suerte, había botellas de agua en el pequeño frigorífico. Roderich volvió con el rostro lleno de dolor. El suizo comprendió que lo del tobillo era más grave de lo que se imaginaba.

Se incorporó y se puso sentado. Obligó al músico a sentarse con delicadeza y a quitarse las botas.

-Lo de tu tobillo también es importante. Es... mi culpa.

-Bah, ya...

-Lo de la cabeza me lo merezco -consiguió decir del tirón-. No... Déjalo, dame tu pierna.

Roderich suspiró y puso la pierna derecha sobre el regazo de Vash. Este empapó un trapo que enrolló alrededor del tobillo, arrancando suaves espasmos en Austria al frío contacto. Enrolló un segundo y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hay... un botiquín. Espero que esté lleno...

En el único armario que había, lo único que se encontraba en su interior era una maleta blanca con una cruz roja. Suiza la cogió y volvió a donde Roderich.

-Solo queda un rollo de venda, pero será para ti -dijo-. Y no rechistes.

Austria se quedó con la boca abierta, dado que iba a quejarse, pero volvió a cerrarla. No quería discutir, el tobillo le dolía horrores.

Mientras Vash trataba con cuidado el esguince de su amigo, Austria se adelantó a coger una gasa impregnada de povidona iodada* para limpiarle la herida a Vash.

Se miraron fijamente.

Los ojos azules austriacos competían en cabezonería con los verdes suizos, que se encontraban medio cerrados por el golpe en la cabeza, que lo tenía aturdido. El músico sonrió mientras atraía con suavidad hacia sí el rostro de su rubio amigo.

Los médicos deberían recomendar los besos como alivio inmediato del dolor.

***

* _Povidona iodada_ es lo que pone en mi bote de Betadine, que es para limpiar y desinfectar las heridas xD No sé muy bien de primeros auxilios así que no sé si es correcto aplicar algo así a una herida en la cabeza o si la escena está bien escrita.

Los reviews son muy bien recibidos. La segunda y última parte vendrá pronto ^,^ (no, no se ha acabado, me prometí a mi misma un lemon con estos dos)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la última parte! No dejo de pensar que me han salido muy OOC _ pero bueno, ya lo terminé!

Dejen reviews please!! Este es algo más largo, y es el que tiene lemon! ^^

Liechtenstein no tardaría en avisar al equipo de rescate de su situación, por lo que podían estar tranquilos.

Podían.

Ni siquiera dio las gracias a Roderich cuando fue éste quién avisó a la pequeña para pedir auxilio. Claro que se las hubiese dado si luego no hubiera llamado a Hungría.

¿Pero eso no era cosa del pasado? Ya no estaban casados, por supuesto, pero aún quedaban resquicios de su relación, y ninguno de ellos dos parecía molestarse por eso.

Pero a Suiza sí que le molestaba.

Porque cuando a sus oídos llegó la noticia de que ya no estaban unidos en santo matrimonio, de que a partir de aquél día serían naciones independientes, el corazón de Vash se había hinchado de esperanza y tan solo tuvo que armarse de paciencia hasta que llegase el momento.

El momento había llegado, pero la esperanza, que supuestamente era lo último que se perdía, se había ido de Vash completamente, dejando paso a un gran vacío y tristeza que ni reconocería ni dejaría salir a la luz jamás.

Austria se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor y se sentó a su lado.

-¿No te gustó el beso?

¡Y eso era otra! ¿Acaso él era un objeto manipulable? "¿Ahora me besas porque quiero y luego me olvido de ti?" Vash se sintió arder de odio.

-Vash...

Roderich intentó tomar una de sus manos, pero Suiza la apartó. Pero el músico no era estúpido.

-¿Es por Hungría? No sabía que fueras celoso -Suiza abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada-. Es mi amiga, lo pasamos bien estando casados y al final todo quedó en amistad. No puedo decirle que se vaya porque ahora te prefiera a ti. ¿No te dolería igual si hago lo mismo con Liechtenstein?

-Ella es diferente -dijo Vash sin pensar.

-Ah, claro. Tú si puedes gozar de los lujos que se te antojen, ¿verdad? -dijo Austria, bastante enojado- Pues para que veas lo buena amiga que era Elizaveta, te informo de que tuvo que comerse varios siglos en los que gemía tu nombre en vez del de ella.

Austria se levantó como pudo para irse a la habitación, a estar solo. Vash tenía la cara blanca de la impresión y las mejillas coloradas por lo que acababa de decir.

¿Roderich gemía su nombre mientras Hungría se la...?

El dolor de cabeza incrementó y Suiza se sintió como una mierda. No podía decir que le amaba cuando se estaba comportando como un verdadero hijo de puta, como un manipulador. Él no era eso, tenía que confiar en Roderich y aceptar a Elizaveta como buena amiga, de la misma manera que Austria tendría que aceptar a Liechtenstein, que era la que iba a salvarlos.

Suiza se levantó y, andando en zig-zag, irrumpió en la habitación -un poco deforme a causa del alud- y vio a Austria tendido en la cama. Se ve que no podía con el dolor de la pierna y quería tenerla descansando.

Roderich clavó su mirada llena de enfado en Vash, que se acercó tambaleándose y, con cuidado, se posó encima de Austria y le besó los labios. Joder, qué bien se sentía ahora.

-Di que soy gilipollas -le pidió Suiza.

El austriaco suspiró.

-No. No lo eres. Eres envidioso, pero no sé por qué.

"Porque te quiero, estúpido", le iba a contestar. Pero Suiza tenía demasiado orgullo como para decir esas palabras en voz alta. Una cosa era haberle regalado aquél beso porque sí, y otra decírselo tan abiertamente.

Suiza volvió a besarle.

-Porque... ¡Ah! -gritó- ¿No lo entiendes?

-Es que quiero que me lo digas.

Traidor.

Austria sabía lo que a Vash le costaba expresarse. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar por una maldita vez?

-Hazme el amor.

-No te librarás por eso -Austria enarcó una ceja-. Y tengo el pie torcido. ¿Por qué puedes decirme eso y no lo otro?

-¿Ves? ¡Ni tú puedes decirlo! ¡Dímelo tú a mí!

Cualquiera que los vería pensaría que eran dos estúpidos comportándose de manera estúpida y vergonzosa para la edad que tenían, pero allá ellos. Austria se sonrojó, pero él sí iba a ir más directo. "Tonto" le dijo Hungría una vez. "Dile que le quieres, aunque te meta un tiro. Al menos morirás con la conciencia tranquila".

-Vash.

-¿Mm?

-Te haré al amor y te diré todo lo que siento por ti, **todo**, si me dices que me quieres y por qué estás celoso. No creo que vaya a sentar bien ni a tu cabeza ni a mi pierna, pero es que me la estás clavando.

Suiza se puso rojo y entonces notó su reciente erección con la de Roderich. Le temblaron los labios. Cerró los ojos.

-Solo estoy celoso porque no soporto verte con Hungría o Prusia. O con el franchute y el español. Y menos cuando estáis todos. No soporto que los demás sean capaces de hacerte reír cuando yo no puedo. No soporto que dediques conciertos y temas de piano a personas que ni conoces en vez de a mi. Te quiero y no sé como decírtelo. Pero si tú eres capaz de soportar a mi querida Liechtenstein, yo soportaré a tus amigos y familia siempre y cuando me aceptes. Sino, olvídate de mí.

Vash suspiró largo y tendido, y luego abrió sus ojos, brillantes porque había estado a punto de llorar.

Así también estaba Austria, que no se esperó aquella confesión por parte del suizo, y ahora estaba a cuadros, sin saber qué decir. Suspiró también.

-No... No sabía eso- Roderich se puso rojo como un tomate-. No sé qué decirte ahora para competir con lo que tú has dicho. Acepto a Liechtenstein porque es un encanto de dama, y bueno... Eh... Te compuse unas cuantas piezas de piano y violín.

-¿E-en serio? -a Vash se le iluminaron los ojos y se le enrojecieron más aún las mejillas.

-Sí, pero nadie las ha escuchado -dijo Roderich con una sonrisa-. Esperabas que fueras tú el primero y único que las escuchara.

Presa de la emoción, tal vez, Suiza se abalanzó hacia el rostro de su compañero para besarlo. Austria rodeó su espalda con un brazo y, con el que le quedaba libre, posó delicadamente la mano sobre la rubia cabeza, procurando no tocar donde la herida.

Pronto pasaron a besos más pasionales donde sus lenguas se encontraban, se probaban la una a la una y comentaba una batalla bélica por ver quién conseguía dominar a la otra. Suiza comenzó a restregar su entrepierna con la de Austria, incapaz de aguantarlo más, y sus gemidos pronto acompañaron al sonido de sus besos y el restregar de los ropajes.

Se separaron para coger aire y mirarse a los ojos. Austria lo besó y le indicó que se moviera.

-Pero tu pie... ¡AH!

Roderich había posado una mano sobre el pantalón de Suiza y no había puesto ningún reparo en sacar su ya grata erección de su prisión de tela. Se quitó las gafas para que no le estorbasen y bajó hasta su entrepierna.

Vash no pudo reprimir el grito al sentir la cálida lengua de Roderich acariciar su miembro y la experta mano del música bajar y subir, jugando con él. A su vez, Austria se deleitaba con la musicalidad que los gemidos y jadeos de su amante, que no eran sino la más bella melodía que había escuchado en su larga vida.

Vash se vino dentro de la boca del de ojos azules en un suspiro. El rubio miró sonrojado y con el corazón a mil cómo el austriaco se tragaba de sopetón toda su semilla. Roderich tosió.

-Podrías... haber avisado antes -dijo.

-Lo...

Pero el suizo fue callado por los labios del músico. Vash se agarró a su cuello y respondió al beso, jugando con sus lenguas y probando su propio sabor.

Austria se bajó los pantalones e hizo lo mismo con los de Suiza. Este no iba a reprochar en un principio, hasta que sintió un dedo de Roderich posarse en su entrada.

-¡NO!

-Me lo pediste tú -contestó confundido Roderich.

-¡Pero... ahhh! -gimió cuando Austria lo metió del todo.

No, si él quería, pero había sido la sorpresa. Suiza pronto se acostumbró a los juguetones dedos de Austria, que lo trató como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

-Creo... que ya está. Te quiero.

Vash le respondió con un beso y se agarró a su cuello, además de posibilitarle la penetración al estar mal del pie.

Cuando penetró del todo, Austria sintió una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. Vash era muy cálido, apretado y suave. A su vez, Roderich era para Suiza demasiado grande (para lo que él se esperaba), cálido e incómodo. No le dolía en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, pero tampoco estaba a gusto.

-Siento no poder hacértelo en condiciones -dijo Austria.

-Lo del pie es mi culpa, no te disculpes más -le dijo Suiza-. Si quieres, cambiamos las posturas.

Pero Roderich, tan cabezota como él, se negó en rotundo y pronto encontró una postura idónea para ambos.

Sujetó con delicadeza la cabeza del suizo para que no se dañase, lo besó y comenzó a entrar y salir de él.

Suiza se agarró a la espalda del músico, respondiendo a los intermitentes besos y gimiendo en los descansos. Se intercambiaban los suspiros, los nombres y los "te quiero".

-A-Austria... -jadeó Vash- Dame... ¿Puedes ir más rápido? Me... me puedo poner encima...

-Quiero hacerlo yo -dijo con una bellísima sonrisa-. No te molestes.

Austria lo alzó un poco más para tenerlo más fácil, y aumentó el ritmo. Vash se mordió el labio inferior y se agarró a la almohada. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de éxtasis y la pasión lo llevaba a vociferar el nombre de su amado y a pedirle que ansiaba más, más de aquella gloriosa sensación que llevaba anhelando ¿cuántos siglos? Ya no se acordaba.

-Córrete dentro -le rogó Vash.

Austria no se lo esperó y abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó le petición. Pero él no iba a oponerse, eso estaba claro.

Ambos acabaron a la vez. Roderich se llenó la mano de la semilla de Vash, y el suizo sintió un calorcito agradable en su interior. Obligó a Roderich a descansar a su lado, acomodándole la pierna, y luego le besó en la frente.

-Espero que Liechtenstein se haya tomado tiempo en avisar a los de rescate -dijo.

-La verdad es que no me importaría pasar una noche aquí -compartió el músico.

Y así buscaron el calor en los labios y brazos del otro.


End file.
